Straight as a Pin
by Corky the Quirk
Summary: But pins are easily bent...
1. To Think

**Author's Note:** So yeah...I don't know exactly how I feel about this one-shot, but I thought I'd post it anyway. It's short, so in the future if I feel the urge to expand upon this I just might...and now that I typed that I can see a story forming in the back of my mind...oh dear. Anyway! Hope you enjoy, and if you don't, well...sorry for wasting your time? :D

**Disclaimer:** Charlie Dalton and Steven Meeks do not belong to me...

* * *

Steven Meeks is tucked comfortably in bed with his wife, Charlotte. She's slumbering on his chest, but he's just staring out the window at the moon. He's barely twenty-one, but he's already been married six months, because, according to his family, that's the practical thing to do. He's married to a woman that certainly doesn't fill the void in Steven's heart. The void that only _he_ could fill.

But Steven can't say anything. He's married now, and at the rate Charlotte's moods are fluctuating, he's probably soon going to be a father as well. His job would be pulled from under his feet because his boss is a fucking homophobe, and in the end his confession would only bring him more pain.

Because most importantly of all: Charlie is straight.

Charlie Dalton groans and squeezes his eyes tightly shut before entering her from behind and shuddering. Whenever they have sex, excluding the very first time they hooked up, he insists they do it this way. She whined about it not being intimate at first, but once Charlie explained how it's more pleasurable for the girl she shut her mouth and accepted it.

The tiny moans and gasps that she allows to drip from her mouth like sweet honey are only sweet because Charlie is imagining she's someone else. A polar opposite of her, literally and figuratively. He presses kisses over her back, hoping for more noises confirming the pleasure he knows he gives her, wishing that it wasn't her he was fucking. He wraps one arm around her waist, holding her steady so he can deliver with each thrust, using his other hand to help support him.

When they're finished, Charlie holds her aloft for just a second before releasing her and letting her drop the few inches between her and the mattress, landing with a creak of springs. He pulls out of her and tosses the condom into the trashcan beside his bed. He flops down beside her on his back and stares longingly up at the ceiling, feeling empty. He tries to pretend she isn't who she is when she snuggles against him but it's hard; because Steven Meeks doesn't have breasts.

Charlie sighs, letting his eyelids droop as he runs his hand through the girl's curly hair. It's the exact texture of Steven's. Charlie knows this because of how many times he's playfully ruffled the bespectacled boy's head.

It kills Charlie inside not to let his true feelings out, however cheesy that may sound. He can feel Nuwanda retreating within him more and more each day as he keeps this secret inside. But he can't tell.

Because his dad would disown him.

Because society would shun him.

And most importantly: because Steven is straight. So what good would it do?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Told you it was short. Reviews are awesome, and you people are awesome; so really, you and reviews go hand in hand!


	2. To Dream

**Author's Note:** I felt in the mood for some Charlie/Meeks angst, so here we go :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DPS.

* * *

Charlie dreams every night, no matter how convinced he's got his girlfriend that once his eyes are closed it's all black until the alarm clock screams that a new, mundane day has arrived.

Charlie dreams the near-exact thing every night. Only small, insignificant details change, like what hotel he's at, or what color the wallpaper has chosen to be. But the main points of the dream are always the same.

The dream starts with him waking up, face buried in a pillow, almost suffocating himself. Lolling his head to the side he can't help but smile as he's greeted with the sight of a peaceful, slumbering Steven. One of Charlie's arms is slung over Steven's bare waist, and Charlie also can't help but be smug over the events he's certain he knows have taken place between them. He leans over, leaving a delicate trail of the lightest kisses even Eros could ever imagine from Steven's shoulder up to the base of his neck. Here, Charlie stops, whispering Steven's name until the boy blinks his eyes slowly, licking his lips in a groggy sort of way.

And then things go downhill. Always.

Steven doesn't smile, doesn't reciprocate affection. Charlie frowns as Steven sits up in the bed. _Last night…it can't happen again. Last night…shouldn't have happened to begin with._ Everything blurs, and that's when Charlie wakes up for real, swatting at hot, stray tears that burn down his cheeks. Steven's words ring through Charlie's skull, reverberating, echoing. They haunt Charlie so much he's almost convinced himself that the recurring visages that play in his mind are truly just nightmares in disguise.

But these dreams include Steven Meeks, so they can't be nightmares, no matter how much they hurt Charlie.

But that is all Steven will ever be.

Steven Meeks will forever remain a dream.

...

Steven dreams every night, but they aren't the same dreams he describes to his wife every morning at the breakfast table as she prepares his daily omelet and he sips at his usual glass of arrange juice.

No, the dreams he tells his wife about are random figments of his quick imagination, burbling up out of nowhere to hide the truth.

Steven doesn't wince as his wife turns from the stove, plate in her hand, baby bump clearly evident. Steven's always wanted children. That's not what he inwardly cringes at.

What he despises is the subject of his dreams. He sees his children, three little curly red-haired kids, one girl, two boys, frolicking through a sprinkler in the front yard during one of those dog days of summer. What haunts him about these dreams—which happen every night—is the fact that his little girl has Charlie's eyes; his little boy's proudly display Charlie's smirking mouth. And when the dream is coming to a close, it isn't Steven and his wife that the children run to. It's into the out-stretched and loving arms of Steven and Charlie.

But Steven knows this is entirely impossible, and has tried convincing himself this nightmare will eventually pass. Until Steven realizes that this dream is the farthest thing from a nightmare, merely because Charlie is involved.

But that is all Charlie will ever be.

Charlie Dalton will forever remain a dream.

* * *

**Author's Note:** The end.


End file.
